


Circle of Blood

by Stakebait



Series: Necessary Evil, being the account of an unlikely alliance and all that came after [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stakebait/pseuds/Stakebait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co-written with Keren</p>
    </blockquote>





	Circle of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Keren

  
Late one evening, Buffy and Spike are sitting on the hood of Spike's car at the edge of town. Buffy is kicking her legs restlessly, and chewing bubblegum as Spike absently fiddles with the axe beside him.

Spike: Uh, pet?

Buffy: (blowing bubble) Hmmmm?

Spike: Is ol' Rupes sure about this? Been here for hours and we haven't seen anything more evil than an SUV.

Buffy: (bubble pops) He said he was sure. Big Hunga Bunga demon heading to town.

Spike: That's Hruungluuch demon. Besides, there are other roads.

Buffy: (shrugs) Giles said here. We could drive miles to the other side of town but...

Spike: We could go home and do something more interesting...

Buffy: (swats him) You know I can't, I have to meet Xander and Willow after this! And you know how we tend to get…involved.

Spike: (grabs her and pulls her to him) Remind me.

Buffy: (false shock) Sir, you have the advantage of me! (bats her eyelashes)

Spike: (surprised) Since when?

Buffy: (pouting) Ok Mr. Poopie Pants, spoil the fun here.

Spike: (grins) I'm sorry luv, should I have swept you off your feet and tied you to the railroad tracks?

Buffy: (more pouty) No. More dashing, less Snidely Whiplash.

Spike: (cocking an eyebrow) Well, that's what happens when you date the villain.

Buffy: (cocks one of her own) And which is why said villain has been defeated so many times with dumb plans like that.

Spike: Not my fault you're so distracting.

Buffy: Oh please. You so can't blame your lame-ass plans on that.

Spike: I'll have you know I devastated Brazil, I cut a swath through Europe and...large parts of central Ohio.

Buffy: When were you in Ohio? **Why** were you in Ohio?

Spike: (shrugs) It's in the middle.

Buffy: Oh.

Spike: (Hops down off of the car and scoops Buffy into his arms) Come, let's away to my secluded hunting lodge!

Buffy: (immediately falling into it) Oh, but it shall be scandalous! (Puts back of her hand to her forehead)

Spike: No one will know of it, my primrose. I shall pamper you with the finest delicacies and introduce you to sensual delights.

Buffy: Ohhh! (fake faints, and then pops her head back up) What's a primrose?

Spike: Little yellow jobby, I think.

Buffy: Is it a rose?

Spike: (obviously guessing) Yes?

Buffy: Like the yellow rose of...Hunga Bunga!

She leaps out of his arms and grabs the axe from the hood of the car. She hurls it past Spike's head into the demon's chest, instantly killing him. She dusts her hands and hops back into Spike's arms.

Buffy: Now, where were we?

Spike: (leers) I think I had the advantage of you.

Buffy: (smiling) That you did.

***

A little later, Xander and Willow are seated at the Bronze nursing drinks. Buffy breezes in, looking a bit disheveled and plops into the empty chair at the table.

Buffy: Hey! Sorry I'm late!

Xander: Trouble back at the ranch?

Buffy: Nothing I couldn't handle. Stampede of one, duly impeded.

Willow: (eyes wide, signals to the side of her lips) Uhhh, Buffy...You've got a little, uh....

Buffy: (Eyes widen, and she quickly wipes the side of her own mouth) Blood! Thanks!!

Xander: (to waitress) Drinks please!

Buffy: So, uh, what's goin' on? Original Scoobies are all present and accounted...wait! Where's Giles?

Willow: He has a date.

Buffy: (surprised) With a girl?

Xander: I'm guessin' yes, since I'm the one with the bug-girl fetish, not Giles.

Willow: He didn't say, but I'm also thinking yes.

Buffy: Good for Giles in an icky-I-don't-wanna-know-anything-about-it way.

Willow: At least it's not your Mom. I'm assuming?

Buffy: (makes sour face) God, I hope not.

Xander: So...how's higher education?

Buffy: Over my head, mostly, though those Victorian stories...

Willow: So you're really liking the English major?

Buffy: Like is a strong word. But it's my best bet.

Xander: Really? I would've thought you would go for something less book-y.

Buffy: Oh, I'm still pretty bookless.

Willow: How's that possible? The BBC didn't make movies out of all of them, did they?

Buffy: No...I have the live-in cliff notes.

Willow: So not seeing Spike reading "Middlemarch."

Buffy: But he did. Much easier when he can explain in the vernacular.

Xander: Oh. Good. So...things are going well at the site.

Buffy: (obviously annoyed at the subject change) Still wearing the yellow hats?

Xander: Actually, we're thinking of changing to purple.

Buffy: Purple purple, like Grimace? Or more lilac?

Xander: Like joking.

Buffy: Well duh.

Willow: (getting uncomfortable at the tension) So...are we all gonna hit the dollar theater for the Jimmy Whale marathon?

Buffy: Jimmy who?

Xander: The Bride of Frankenstein guy?

Buffy: Oh yeah, when is that?

Willow: (Sighing because Buffy was told this already) Halloween. Kinda goes with the horror.

Xander: It's Sunnydale, everyday goes with the horror.

Buffy: Should be ok, if the vamps keep to their Halloween is corny rule.

Xander: (trying not to sound happy, but failing miserably) So Spike's not coming?

Buffy: (annoyed) I didn't say that, I haven't asked him. I think it only applies to evil schemes on that day.

Willow: (optimistically) Well, my popcorn is safe.

Buffy: (raises eyebrow) Please Willow, you should know by now.

Willow: I do, that's why I get the big tub, and make him pay for it.

Buffy: You think that's his money?

Xander: (mumbling) Keep meaning to get an alarm system for my wallet.

Buffy: Xander, it wouldn't fit in your pocket.

Xander: (waves hand) Technicalities.

A few moments pass as the friends try to think of a comfortable topic.

Willow: So...pool anyone?

Everyone gives her looks of relief as they all file towards the pool tables.

***

Meanwhile, at the Magic Box...Anya is bustling around and Tara is sitting at the research table, attempting to look through some books.

Tara: (distracted by Anya's constant motion) D-do you have Bigby's Tome on Demon Anatomy?

Anya: We did. Then Giles claimed it was part of his (makes air quotes) personal collection, and took it home. What are you working on? Perhaps I can suggest an alternate title?

Tara: N-nothing really. I didn't have much to do tonight, so I though I'd...

Anya: (sits down) I should have left two hours ago. It's very inconsiderate of Xander to leave me alone like this.

Tara: (head down) No, it's g-good. Willow and Xander have been friends for years before I...I mean we came along. A-and they should spend time together.

Anya: They're just doing this because they don't want Buffy and Spike to be having sex.

Tara: (nods a little) It's been a big strain on their friendship. I think it's good that they're working on it. And hey, more free time to read about demons.

Anya: But they're not working on it. They're ignoring it. Or berating. And I don't see what the problem is. Spike is quite attractive.

Tara: Not my type.

Anya: (pats her arm and smiles encouragingly) And so is Buffy. They would produce lovely children if Spike could...(she is stopped by a loud crash emanating from the basement.)

Tara: (jerks her head up) What was that?

Anya: (retrieves baseball bat from behind the counter) Someone after my merchandise. (They head down the stairs) If I die, I am going to kill Xander. This is all his fault.

They creep quietly down and find Spike there holding a jar with some scraggly weeds in it.

Spike: (innocent look) What?

Anya: Spike! Are you stealing my merchandise?

Spike: Well, yeah.

Anya: Stop that!

Spike: (puts some of the weeds in his pocket and replaces the jar on a shelf) What are you doing here? Shop was supposed to close down hours ago.

Anya: Xander's off bonding with other women. I thought I could at least do that inventory Giles has been putting off.

Tar: (head down) I-it was too quiet in our room.

Spike: Right then, doesn't Ripper keep a bottle of Glenlivet under the counter? (starts heading upstairs)

Tara: Um, won't he notice?

Anya: I'll tell him its part of my personal collection.

Spike: Nah, don't worry yourself pet, he's never said anything before.

Spike finds the bottle and some glasses and pours them all a drink.

Spike: (knocks back drink) So why are two pretty ladies like yourselves cooped up in here on a lovely night like this?

Anya: The only place to go in this town is the Bronze, and I was told it was off-limits tonight.

Tara: There's some stuff on campus, but I don't like to go by myself.

Spike: (pours himself another shot) Why not? Isn't that the point? Meet new people?

Tara: (a little resentful) Yeah, then what? O-once you get past how's your major it's what are you doing tonight, and killing demons is a little hard to explain. (Anya nods her agreement)

Spike: (knocks back another and refills all their glasses) Could always lie.

Anya: But what's the point? They haven't gotten to know me, so I haven't made any new friends and then I'm bored and annoyed. If I'm going to have meaningless social interactions, I might as well call that phone sex number.

Spike: What phone sex number?

Anya: The one on the wall of the ladies room at the Bronze.

Tara: It's not worth it.

Spike raises an eyebrow as Tara knocks back her drink.

Spike: Alright. That's enough feeling sorry for yourselves. We're going out.

Anya: Where? The Bronze is off-limits, remember?

Spike: You'll see.

***

The next morning at Sunnydale's local Masonic lodge, Dawn, along with the rest of her class, is on line at the annual blood drive.

Dawn: This is so lame.

Bernice: It so is. But at least we get out of class.

Dawn: Here's a wacky idea, what's say we give blood at the hospital and then go on a real field trip. Ooh! Did you know if you take physics you get to go to Six Flags?

Bernice: No way! Why?

Dawn: (shrugs) I guess you drop stuff off the roller coaster and see how fast it falls?

Bernice: (confused look) Cool?

They move to the front of the line and are led to gurneys where they are directed to lie down. As they're setting up, Dawn notices that the attendant has put something in the syringe before getting ready to insert it into her arm.

Dawn: Ummmm...I don't feel too good. And uhhh, there's something in my blood and I really shouldn't give anyway, um, can I go to the bathroom?

The attendant nods, and Dawn scoots out of the room as fast as possible. She walks down the hall, looking for the bathroom, and she spies another attendant in a room, packing up bags of blood, with the door partially open. One of the bags bursts in his hand accidentally, and Dawn sees him lick the spilled blood off of his fingers, his face morphing to vampiric form. She loses no time in running out into the sunlight.

***

Later that evening at Buffy's apartment, Dawn has come over to spend some time with Buffy and Spike. There is a half empty pizza box on the table, and Spike is drinking a can of beer as they all laze on the couch in front of the TV.

Dawn: And then this guy licked blood off his hand...eeeew.

Spike starts to say something, but is interrupted by Buffy.

Buffy: No objections from the guy who licks his own nose blood.

Dawn: Besides, that's different. You're...Spike.

Spike: Yes, yes I am.

Buffy: So, vampires at the Mason's Lodge? Seems odd, yet appropriate. But why not just eat people like your everyday-Joe vampire?

Dawn: 'Cause people don't usually line up for that?

Buffy: Ok, if I were a vampire, I'd find the whole organizey blood drivey thing kinda embarrassing.

Spike: You and me both.

Dawn: But isn't it better? I mean nobody dies, and you get a cookie.

Buffy: With vampires involved there's no way it can be good.

Dawn: So now what?

Buffy : (shrugs) Infiltration, then research, the usual.

Dawn: (bouncing in her seat) Ooh! I could do it!

Buffy: No way.

Dawn: No, I totally could, I was just there. I could tell them I'm doing a report... ooh! An article for the school paper! Whatever.

Buffy: Uh Dawn? Vampires. You get caught, you get dead. And you can't bring your magic sword to class.

Dawn: So I don't get caught. Look, you're the one who said infiltrate. That kinda implies in.

Buffy: (crosses her arms) How exactly can you guarantee that you're not gonna get caught?

Dawn: My innocent looks, my cunning repartee...I could take backup but not you (gets a look from Buffy). I'll take Spike!

Spike: (half paying attention while watching TV) I'm allergic to sunlight, luv.

Dawn: How about Xander? He really has nothing to do all day. I mean construction? They're always loafing around.

Buffy: I dunno...you can't walk across the room without breaking something.

Dawn: You're right. Everyone always spots James Bond 'cause he's klutzy. Buffy, if I bring the Slayer, don't you think they're gonna notice?

Buffy: Yes, but I am the Slayer, which makes it safer.

Dawn: Right up until the part where you get attacked by thirty vamps in lab coats 'cause we didn't do the recon. C'mon Spike, tell her!

Spike: (still watching TV) Thirty labcoats luv.

Dawn: You're not helping!

Spike: (reluctantly turns to face them) What's the problem?

Buffy: My little sister expects me to let her walk into a horde of vamps to interview them for the school paper sans backup. Sound like a plan?

Dawn: Hey, Xander is backup.

Buffy: You're gonna lose this case you know.

Spike: (thinking) Sounds like half of a plan. (Ignores dirty look from Buffy) Nibblet could get in alright, have a look 'round, but either you should be around in case she finds trouble, or else Red could zap her to safety with that nosebleed spell of hers.

Buffy: See, most of us are against Willow and the nosebleeds.

Dawn: What is it with you guys and nose blood?

Spike: It's a last resort. And she can take my cell phone. You and the witch can be right next door or somthing and charge to the rescue however you see fit.

Buffy: Fine. But Dawn, be careful.

***

Meanwhile, at Xander and Anya's apartment...

Anya: I see you've decided to come home for dinner tonight. Not another secret original Scoobies only meeting?

Xander: What was secret about it? I told you I was going out with the original Scoobies.

Anya: Yes, but I wasn't allowed. Therefore, secret.

Xander: I wanted to spend time with my friends.

Anya: No, you didn't want to spend time with Spike.

Xander: Who is not my friend, so we're back to yes.

Anya: I don't understand why I can't be with you because you don't want Buffy to be with Spike.

Xander: You can be with me. You're with me right now, we live together. Yeah, I don't wanna hang with Spike 'cause he's a big icky mass-murderer guy, but sometimes I also wanna do a guys poker night kinda thing. Except there are no guys, and no poker...but you know what I mean.

Anya: (sighs) It's just there I was at the Magic Box and there you were out with Buffy and Willow. And Giles had a date. And I thought great, I don't know anybody else, I'll just dust.

Xander: (takes her hand, and says sincerely) Maybe you should meet more people. I love being with you An, but...No, not but, and it's good to have other people to hang out with sometimes. It makes coming home to you even better.

Anya: (gives him beatific smile) Good. So you won't be mad when I tell you I went out drinking with Tara and Spike last night.

Xander: (thrown) You what?!?

Anya: Went drinking with Tara and Spike.

Xander: It was the rhetorical what.

Anya: Oh. So you understand.

Xander: I'm with you up to the Tara part.

Anya: Well, it was perfectly logical. Tara and I were bored, so Spike took us out to a demon bar for a girls, well girls and vampire's night out.

Xander: (flabbergasted) Tara was at a demon bar?

Anya: Yes. She drank quite heartily too. Xornak the bartender had to cut her off.

Xander: Too many grasshoppers?

Anya: No, we were playing the tequila game. Spike says Buffy is quite good at it.

Xander: (gulps, images of body shots flying through his mind) Tequila game?

Anya: Yes, you know, see who can drink the most before they fall over. (Smiles proudly) I won.

Xander: (looks relieved) Oh, that tequila game. Honey, you shouldn't be going to demon bars.

Anya: Why not? I was a demon.

Xander: But you're not anymore. If somebody recognizes you from the slaying, you don't have your powers to protect you.

Anya: (tuts) I'm fine. I may not be a demon anymore, but the name Anyanka still strikes fear into the hearts of demons everywhere.

Xander: I just don't trust this, it's Spike. He could have led you into an ambush. Or gotten you drunk and then led you into an ambush.

Anya: He never has before.

Xander: How many times have you gone out with him and not told me?

Anya: Never. You were there that one time I brought him to that party. (She smiles fondly) You were very mad if I remember correctly.

Xander: (winces at the memory) Oh yeah. That's not the point.

Anya: Then what is your point?

Xander: He's a murderer, we can't trust him!

Anya: You can't trust him. I don't have a problem. Especially when he pays for drinks.

Xander: Ask him.

Anya: Ask him what?

Xander: If you can trust him. He's all 'hi, I'm evil nice to meet you.'

Anya: You don't gain people's trust by constantly asking if you can trust them. It makes them edgy.

Xander: I don't care about gaining his trust. I care about you staying safe and in one piece.

Anya: I'm not the one who's getting constantly beat up or throwing myself in the way of danger. I may not have my powers, but I'm over 1,000 years old. I have learned a thing or two!

Before Xander can retort, they are interrupted by the phone.

***

The next morning, Dawn and Xander are standing outside of the Mason's Lodge, looking dubiously at the building. Xander is sporting a red fez.

Dawn: (quirks an eyebrow at him) What's up with the hat?

Xander: Big Mason's secret. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.

Dawn: (rolls eyes) Just 'cause you lay foundations doesn't mean you're a Mason.

Xander: Shows what you know. Besides, I'm, not a Mason, I'm a Mason in training.

Dawn: Whatever. (She walks ahead of him and enters the building, Xander following a bit behind.)

The main room is dark and gloomy, no hint of sunlight penetrates the heavy drapes. A receptionist sits at a desk, filing her nails.

Receptionist: Can I help you?

Dawn: Hi! I'm Dawn, and I'm doing an article for the school paper on Masons and public service. Is there someone I can talk to?

Receptionist: (points her emery board at Xander, who smiles goofily) Who's he?

Dawn: I have no idea.

Receptionist: You can speak with Mr. Dickerson. His office is down the hall there to the left, second door on the right. Make sure you knock.

Dawn follows her directions, and hears Xander's voice floating down the hall.

Xander: So how do you sign up? My grandpa was a Mason and I've always liked tiny cars. I've got my own hat...

Dawn reaches the correct office and knocks.

Dickerson: Enter.

Dawn: (trying not to look scared) Hi. Um, they said I could talk to you? I'm doing an article...

Dickerson: Oh yes. Come in, always good to see our young people taking an interest in the fine old ways. Take a seat. (he offers his hand to Dawn and when she shakes it, she notices it's coldness.)

Dawn: So, how long have you been a Mason?

Dickerson: Twenty years this October.

Dawn: Ok, and how long have you guys been doing the blood drive?

Dickerson: (settles back in his chair) Ah, now let me see...just about eight years. (gives her an unpleasant smile) It was suggested to us by our late Mayor. We got a grant from the county. That's what's important to the Masons. Really giving back to the community.

Dawn: (writing Mayor in her notebook and circling it a lot) So, you give all the blood to the Sunnydale hospital?

Dickerson: Not all of it. (pauses) Almost half is sent overseas for disaster relief.

Dawn: Oh. Really? Where are you sending it this year?

Dickerson: (chuckles) We're still arguing about that, I'm afraid. I'm pulling for Hertzogovinia. But some of the fellows are holding out for the Congo.

Dawn: Ok. So, did you know the Mayor well?

Dickerson: We were golfing buddies. Every Saturday. Of course I had to give that up.

Dawn: (leaning forward eagerly) Why?

Dickerson: Bad back.

Dawn: Oh. That's too bad. So um, how much blood have you collected so far and what are you shooting for?

Dickerson: We are "shooting for" three thousand gallons this year. We've only got eighteen hundred so far, but we really make a push around the holidays.

Dawn: Got it. So what is it that the Masons actually do? Is it all secret handshakes and stuff?

Dickerson: Don't believe everything you read. We have some traditions, certainly, but the real point of the organization is a place where community leaders can meet to work together and really make a difference.

Dawn: Can you give me some other members' names? Or is it a secret?

Dickerson: There's a plaque in the lobby. You can check it on your way out. Thank you so much for coming, would you like an honorary Mason pin?

Dawn: (takes it) Yeah, thanks. I'll wear it with pride.

Dawn leaves the office and sneaks down the hall to the room where she originally saw the blood storage. She looks around, and seeing no one, sneaks inside.

***

A little while later at Tara and Willow's dorm, Tara is reading a book when Willow comes in.

Tara: So, how'd it go? Was everybody ok?

Willow: Went off without a hitch. I think the names Dawn got off the membership list match up with some "mysterious disappearances," so I'm thinking most of the Masons are vamps, but I have to check to make sure. You should've seen Xander in that hat!

Tara: Well I couldn't could I?

Willow: (confused, smiles) No, you were here.

Tara: Yeah, I was here and you were there.

Willow: Uh-huh?

Tara: With the original Scoobies, again. S-so are you guys like getting along better now? I-I mean not like it was bad before...

Willow: (shrugs) I guess so.

Tara: So are you gonna do this a lot? You think?

Willow: Um, only when there's vampire nests to infiltrate. I personally hope Xander never does the fez thing again...

Tara: There's always a vampire nest to infiltrate.

Willow: (comes to sit next to Tara) What's wrong sweetie?

Tara: W-wrong? No. Just...I miss you. A-and the gang.

Willow: But we always see each other, and them.

Tara: I know, it's just not...this week and I w-was wondering if that was the new always?

Willow: (hugs her) Of course not! We just needed some, you know, original friend time.

Tara: (puts her hand on Willows knee) I know, and I think it's really good. It just leaves us extra crispy friends kind of at loose ends. B-but it all worked out. Anya and I went drinking with Spike. S-so it's ok.

Willow: You did what now?

Tara: Well, I-I didn't really have anything to do a-and I finished my paper so I went to the Magic Box...A-and Anya was there and then Spike came. A-and made drink suggestions?

Willow: You went drinking with Spike and Anya?

Tara: Yeah. It was kinda fun. You know, Anya's easier to talk to when you're a little drunk. Or a lot drunk.

Willow: (still confused by this) What did you talk about?

Tara: (shrugs) Movies, books, demon gossip. D-did you know S'opico the Rershrathg demon is taking out a second mortgage?

Willow: No, can't say that I did.

Tara: (confiding tone) She just spawned.

Willow: Oooookay.

Tara: A-and Anya and Spike were comparing notes about the old days. They kinda lost me.

Willow: Did you have fun?

Tara: Yeah, I think. It was better than sitting around alphabetizing Giles' transformation books.

Willow: Hey! I like alphabetizing!

Tara: (gives her a little hug) We don't all have your gift.

Willow: (pouts) I didn't mean to leave you all alone and bored honey.

Tara: No, I know that. It's just you guys are kinda the only people I know. I mean, there's those girls from the magic group, but you know how they get. And there's the people from my Anthro class that I have lunch with sometimes, but I can't really talk to them about what I do with my life...

Willow: I know how that is. I'm sorry, I didn't realize. We just wanted to spend some just Buffy time.

Tara: I-I don't think Spike minded.

Willow: Oh. Good. But you did. Bad.

Tara: I don't mind the just Buffy time. Or just Xander time. (shy smile) I like my just Willow time. I don't want you guys to feel like you have to hang out with me, but I don't want to feel like...

Willow: (gives her a sympathetic smile) That we don't want to hang out with you. That's not it. Buffy even asked for you to come along. It just didn't seem fair if we were all "no Spike."

Tara: That was nice of her.

Willow: Ooh! Maybe you and Buffy should go do something together?

Tara: (smiles) She's not my type. How about the three of us?

***

Later that evening, the gang has gathered in front of the Mason's Guild, armed to the hilt and ready for action.

Dawn: [pouts] Why can't I go with you?

Buffy: Because I said so. Leave this to the professionals.

Dawn: But it's *my* nest! I found it!

Spike: (putting his arm around Dawn's shoulders, and interrupting Buffy's imminent protests) Look Bit, you know I can't go in either what with that sunblast and all. What's say we just head around the corner for some ice cream or whatever it is you kiddies like these days, while big sis and her (looks askance at the rest of the group) "backup" take care of things.

Dawn: Fine. (She crosses her arms and looks at Buffy) But you'd better not come back dead.

Spike gives Buffy a significant look as well, silently echoing Dawn's thoughts as they depart. The rest of the group hefts their weapons, and enters the building through a side door, which Willow easily unlocks with a twitch of her fingers. They follow the path Dawn sketched for them to a large conference room. Behind the double doors, it sounds like a meeting is in progress. A droning voice says, "The first item on the agenda of the Grand Council is increasing our supply of victims..."

Buffy: Good to know they actually keep to their posted schedule. Somehow I thought evil would be more for the skipping of meetings. Are you all set Will?

Willow: (nods enthusiastically, and then gasps, as if she's forgotten something) Wait!

She pulls out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on, then grins at Tara, who grins back. Buffy shakes her head, and gives Willow a small smile before kicking in the door. Thirty vampires in game face swivel to look at her, and snarl at the intrusion.

Buffy: I've got some new business. (She fires a crossbow bolt that catches the vamp at the microphone in the throat.)

Willow takes the momentary distraction to utter some unintelligible words under her breath, and a glow begins to emanate from her hands as the horde of Masonic vampires rush towards the doors.

******  
Outside

Bright beams of sunlight suddenly pour out of the high windows, growing brighter and brighter before they wink out. A single singed vampire clutching a scroll scampers out the front door and into the night, casting panicked looks behind him.

******

In the Great Hall of the Masonic lodge, fires are still flickering here and there. Thick black smoke pours off what's left of red velvet curtains flanking a small stage, and the center of rows of folding chairs, knocked wildly askew, is slowly melting into a bubbling pile of plastic, with weird bits of their metal skeletons jutting out.

Willow, looking drained but satisfied, is leaning on Tara's arm for support. Xander, looking hugely sunburned, limps out, one hand in Anya's, while his other hand clutches his side.

Spike walks up to the group, Dawn in tow, and raises an eyebrow at Buffy.

Buffy: Yup, all gone. And hey, I got the start of a nice tan in the bargain. Xander, can you drive Dawn home? Looks like I need a long shower and a huge can of Solarcane.

Xander nods his assent and Buffy and Spike head off towards her apartment.

Willow: (as they leave the gang behind) Well, the sun *is* really hot...

As Buffy and Spike head home, he notices that she is bleeding from a cut on her arm. Spike starts to walk further and further away from her as he catches the scent.

Buffy: Do I not match or something? Are you embarrassed by me?

Spike: (looking straight ahead) You're bleeding.

Buffy: Hence throwing the outfit off?

Spike: (chuckles) The outfit's fine pet. You know how I... (grits teeth with the effort of not morphing) get.

Buffy: (softly) Oh. (stops walking, looks at her wound and looks at Spike.)

Spike: So we'll just get you home to some nice iodine and bandaids as soon as possible. (He notices she's stopped walking, and he stops and turns to face her, confused.)

Buffy looks at her wound and then back at Spike. She moves closer to him.

Spike: Bloody hell Slayer! Stop taunting me! I don't want to get my ass chewed off or my nose bloodied for my damned instincts!

Buffy looks at her wound and then back at Spike and moves even closer.

Spike: Stop looking at me like a thing. You know what I am!

Buffy: (stands in front of him, looks at her wound, and then back at Spike tenderly.) I know. (She steps up to him and puts her hand on his cheek.) Here. (she holds out her arm to him.)

Spike: (dumbfounded) What?

Buffy: Don't make me say it out loud, It's kinda gross. (she soften her tone, and proffers her arm again.) Here.

Spike starts to turn to vamp face, but forces himself not to. He takes her hand gingerly, and starts kissing up her arm towards the bleeding gash. Upon reaching it, he begins to drink, a low moan escaping from his throat. Buffy puts her other hand on the back of his head and strokes his hair as he drinks.


End file.
